The present invention relates to a production process for a graft copolymer or a thermoplastic resin composition containing the above copolymer, comprising graft-polymerizing a specific reactive polyolefin (or a combination of the above reactive polyolefin and a polyolefin other than the polyolefin) with a specific monomer under the presence of a radical initiator and further relates to a copolymer or a thermoplastic resin composition containing the above copolymer which is obtained by the above production process and a composition prepared by adding a thermoplastic resin and the like to the above copolymer or a thermoplastic resin composition containing the above copolymer.
In the present specification, the reactive polyolefin means a polyolefin which prepares efficiently a graft polymer with a radical initiator, and it shows, to be specific, a polyolefin having 0.5 or more terminal unsaturated group per molecule.
As can be found from the above definition, all molecules contained in the reactive polyolefin do not necessarily have a terminal unsaturated group and do not necessarily have a reactivity. Further, as described above, polymerization reaction is carried out in a certain case by combining with a polyolefin other than the reactive polyolefin. In such case, a composition containing a graft copolymer is obtained depending on a subsequent refining process therefor, and therefore the expression “a graft copolymer or a thermoplastic resin composition containing the graft copolymer” described above is used. The thermoplastic resin composition obtained in the above stage is abbreviated as “the thermoplastic resin composition I”.
Other thermoplastic resins are further added in a certain case to the above graft copolymer or the thermoplastic resin composition I depending on uses to prepare a composition, and this is expressed by “a composition prepared by adding a thermoplastic resin and the like to the above copolymer or a thermoplastic resin composition containing the above copolymer” described above. The thermoplastic resin composition obtained in the above stage is abbreviated as “the thermoplastic resin composition II”.